烈火
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: They say that when you die, everything stops. The pain, the suffering, the happiness, the hope. Everything. So why couldn't it be like that for me? I was ready, ready to give up everything. Why couldn't everything just end? This isn't the story of a fighter. Nor story of a believer, or a leader. This is the story of a coward that had to learn to be brave. SI/OC, FemNaruto.
1. Prologue

**I should NOT be doing this!  
**

**But meh. The plunnies (aka, plot bunnies, I got that from Araceil) have been attacking me and simply refused to stop until I put this down.**

**On the other hand, TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! And I decided to give this to all of you guys.**

**APPRECIATE ME!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me. PLEASE DON'T PRESSURE ME!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Naruto fanfic, so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Summary:** They say that when you die, everything stops. The pain, the suffering, the happiness, the hope. Everything. So why couldn't it be like that for me? I was ready, ready to give up everything. Why couldn't everything just end? This isn't the story of a fighter. This isn't the story of a believer. This isn't the story of a leader. This is the story of a coward that had to learn to be brave.

**Pairing:** Mmm, I don't know, I don't know... Maybe there won't be any, it depends XD.

**Warnings: **AU, Non-Canon, FemNaruto, SI!Naruto, mild Konoha-bashing, Alive!Minato and Alive!Kushina, etc, etc, etc. _(More warning will be added in the future). _**JUST TO BE CLEAR! MOST OF MY KNOWLEDGE COMES FROM FANFICTIONS I HAVE READ AND THE INTERNET! **

**THIS FANFIC HAS BEEN INSPIRED BY 'Weight of the World' BY Tsume Yuki, AND 'Waking Up' BY TheConstellation.**

* * *

**Published: 04-26-15**

* * *

**Prologue  
**

**― これは終わりではない ****― **

**This Is Not The End**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

When I was nineteen years old, I killed myself.

I was given the name Lièhuǒ_**[*]** _by my grandmother. I had been named after my late great grandmother who died in a fire protecting my uncle, my mother's older brother.

Both of them died.

I was born in China when my mother, Xiān Zhilan, was barely seventeen. My father came from a rich family, but hadn't been married to my mother and ran away at the first change he got. My grandparents, unlike many others, hadn't rejected neither me not my mother and opened their arms and house to them.

I grew up like the child of my grandparents. They took great care of me and made sure I had everything I needed while growing up, making sure to get the best of the best while my mother spent herself away and left me forgotten.

I was six years old when my mother married for the first time. The man she had married, Xīn Yuán, was a very warm and kind person, always looking to help others and make my mother happy, giving her anything she wanted.

But not me.

I was left forgotten by my mother, but that was okay with me. I had grown up to see my grandparents be my parents and the thought of my mother forgetting about me wasn't overly upsetting like it had been once in the past.

My mother eventually became pregnant and she became mother of another child, a little boy named Kāiduān who the Xīn family adored.

But soon, that another child came into the family, and then another. My mother never really cared for children, she always saw them as burdens; their father was often away for work, and their grandparents didn't like my mother because she had been touched by another man before she married their son.

So I was only left.

My mother took me away from my family in order to become the caretaker of my little step-brothers, whom I had never met in my life before. I was ten when I met them. The three little boys were very sweet and obedient. I never had to raise my voice to them and it only took a stern look to made them stop doing mischief, something I was very grateful for.

I was thirteen when I reached my limit.

I wasn't ready to become the mother of my little brothers while my mother and step-father were always busy doing something else. I wasn't even done with middle school and they wanted me to take care of my little siblings full time?

I couldn't.

I sued my mother and her husband three months before my fourteen birthday and I was taken by social services soon after. My mother tried to take me back saying it would break my little sibling's heart if I were to go away, but at that point of my life I simply didn't care anymore.

I stopped caring.

My grandparents also tried to take me in, the same for my aunts, but social services wouldn't allow it, and neither would my mother claiming it was their fault I had even thought of doing what I did. At the end, I was sent back home.

I tried to suicide many times after this, but none of them worked, I was always found in time and taken to the hospital. My grandparents started taking me to a shrink to talk about my feeling but none of it helped.

None of it.

I was fourteen, almost fifteen, when I was presented with the opportunity to leave that house and make a life for me. To keep forward and leave the past where it belonged, the past.

I won't go into details, but I ended up in a bad place, a really, really bad place. My body was trained to do things against my will and I had a psychological leash around my neck at all times, one that just wouldn't go away no matter what I did.

I became the best at what I did. I trained myself day and night, practiced the expressions I should make. Create a false persona that would shield the real me of the atrocities I was committing. Of the atrocities I was allowing myself and others to commit.

In the end, I wasn't strong enough.

I wasn't the brave little girl my mǔqīn thought I was.

I wasn't the strong little girl my fùqīn thought I was.

I was coward.

This isn't the story of a fighter.

This isn't the story of a believer.

This isn't the story of a leader.

This is the story of a coward that had to learn to be brave.

* * *

**To Kill a Flame,**

** Does not Mean the End of the Fire**

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it? I hope you guys liked it! XD**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**＊烈火: Rekka: Raging fire.**

**＊これは終わりではない: Kore wa owaride wanai. This is not the end.**

**_[*]_ Lièhuǒ: Raging fire ****_― _****烈火. Chinese.  
**

***Xiān: Immortal ******_― _**仙. Chinese.**

***Zhīlán: Irises and Orchids ******_― _**芝兰. Chinese.  
**

***Xīn: New ******_― _**新. Chinese.  
**

***Yuán: Element ******_― _**元. Chinese.  
**

***Kāiduān: Beginning ******_― _**開端. Chinese.  
**

***Mǔqīn: Mother ******_― _**父親. Chinese.  
**

***Fùqīn: Father ******_― _**母親. Chinese.  
**

**And sorry for the mistakes.**

**_Bye bye!_**

**Mia Heartnet.**


	2. Unwanted Second Chance

**I'M BACK! AFTER ALL THIS TIME!**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me. PLEASE DON'T PRESSURE ME!**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Naruto fanfic, so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Summary:** They say that when you die, everything stops. The pain, the suffering, the happiness, the hope. Everything. So why couldn't it be like that for me? I was ready, ready to give up everything. Why couldn't everything just end? This isn't the story of a fighter. This isn't the story of a believer. This isn't the story of a leader. This is the story of a coward that had to learn to be brave.

**Pairing:** Mmm, I don't know, I don't know... Maybe there won't be any, it depends XD.

**Warnings: **AU, Non-Canon, FemNaruto, SI!Naruto, mild Konoha-bashing, Alive!Minato and Alive!Kushina, etc, etc, etc. More warning will be added in the future. **JUST TO BE CLEAR! MOST OF MY KNOWLEDGE COMES FROM FANFICTIONS I HAVE READ AND THE INTERNET! **

**THIS FANFIC HAS BEEN INSPIRED BY 'Weight of the World' BY Tsume Yuki, AND 'Waking Up' BY TheConstellation.**

* * *

**Published: 10-10-15**

* * *

**Book One: The Strange Lands**

**― 不要な二度目のチャンス ****― **

**Chapter One: Unwanted Second Chance**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

The first time Lièhuǒ woke up into this existence she noticed something.

She should have been dead.

She should have been dead, but instead here she was, feeling alive and in a land she had never ever been before. With a language very similar to her own, yet not quite. With people that went on with their lives, yet didn't seem to be able to see her.

Was this some kind of a second chance in life?

If so, Lièhuǒ couldn't understand why she was given a second chance in life. She wasn't a Saint during her past life, so this couldn't possibly be a reward. And she was pretty sure there were worse people than her, so a punishment was out of question too.

Was it because she committed suicide?

Did that meant everyone who committed suicide had to go through this too?

If so, Lièhuǒ could understand.

The thing about committing suicide, is that usually the person doesn't wants to live anymore. They want to die.

Hence, the suicide.

Granted, there are people who suicide for different reasons, but losing the will to live is usually the main one.

So being granted a second life, with no way of knowing if you will be reborn again if you kill yourself once again, was like a curse.

But then, Lièhuǒ noticed.

_No one could see her._

It started when she noticed she wasn't going hungry even if two days had already gone by since she first woke up in the unknown land. She had tried going to eat something just for the heck of it, and when she arrived she was surprised no one gave her a second glance. Of course, this meant she was never able to order that food she wanted.

Little by little, she started to make "experiments." Nothing dangerous, but definitely necessary in her opinion.

The first one was to try to catch someone's attention.

_It didn't work._

The second one was to try to touch someone.

_It didn't work either._

The third one was to try to touch things.

It... worked to a degree.

Sometimes she could touch things, little things, of course. Like moving a piece of paper, or moving strands of hair. Obviously, this caused people to freak out and think there was some kind of ghost or vengeful spirit around, not that they were wrong. At least not entirely, she was some kind of spirit but not vengeful.

In the end, Lièhuǒ reached the conclusion that she was a ghost, which made kind of sense taking in consideration her past actions. But still, it didn't answer her silent question of why she was still in the land of living. An _unknown land_, on top of that.

So Lièhuǒ started roaming around the little village she found herself in, and started learning everything she could since it seemed like she was going to be around for a while.

First, she learned the language, which was fairly easy since the writing was very similar to Chinese, but the pronunciation not so much. Lièhuǒ often wondered if it was Japanese, when she was alive there was never the opportunity nor the necessity to learn the language, and despite being very similar to Chinese in some aspects, she never bothered learning it.

After she had a fair understanding of the language, she started to learn about the history of the place, not that it was actually important since, once again, she was already dead, but she was still curious of where exactly she was. It seemed like an Asian land, Japan judging by the clothing, but at the same time the little village seemed to be stuck in the old ages. No electronic devices around save from the gigantic televisions located in what appeared to be a stadium , for what? Lièhuǒ didn't know, but it looked like a fighting arena, she had thought grimly the first time she saw it.

Still, the days seemed to blur together and pass very quickly without her even noticing.

Until something happen.

Lièhuǒ has been scaring yet another couple of brats that had been bullying a boy that was clearly a member of one of the main clans, Akimichi if she remembered correctly, when something tugged at her navel. The sensation had been strange, yet it hadn't hurt her. It had been just a tiny bit uncomfortable. So of course, Lièhuǒ had thought nothing if it, and continued on as if nothing had happened.

But it happened again.

And again.

_And again._

Until Lièhuǒ couldn't just ignore it, and before she even had the chance to check just the he'll was going on, she felt herself losing her balance, and then _tugged_.

It was just a couple of steps backwards, but Lièhuǒ couldn't come out of her shock. Somehow, someway, she had been _moved_. It felt like someone had wrapped a rope around her waist and tugged to make her follow whoever had been at the other side of the rope.

Lièhuǒ had been very confused, and a tiny bit frightened. Never before had she experienced such thing, but still, she was curious. She tried to look for that person at the other end of the invisible rope, but since she had no idea just how long the rope was, she did not know either just how far that person could be of her and in the end she gave up.

Months later you could find Lièhuǒ walking, or floating, around the village. She had been minding her own business when suddenly her arm was _grabbed_ and she was forced to stop. Lièhuǒ had actually been paralyzed for a few moments before her brain kicked in again and she turned around to face the person that had _stopped _her. Not to mention_ touched_.

A girl around the age of thirteen or fourteen was looking at her with determination. She had a slightly round face due to the baby fat she still hadn't lost. Big doe dark brown eyes and equally dark hair that barely touched her shoulders, though not as dark as her eyes, and purple marking on her cheeks. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, with matching tight shorts that reached mid tight under a pink skirt open on the sides and held by a neatly made bow at waist height. She was wearing maroon socks that reached a few centimeters above her knee, and blue ninja boots Lièhuǒ had seen many other people wear. On her right leg there was a bandage and on top of that a blue poach while on the right side of her hip there was a sandy colored one.

Lièhuǒ wondered who exactly was that girl until she realized she had been _grabbed_. As in this little girl could _touch _her. _As in see her!_

"Y-You-!" Words couldn't even start to describe how she felt. It had been months since she arrived to the strange land and up until know she hadn't been able to find anyone who could see her, never mind talk to her. "Y-You can see me?!" She half sobbed, half yelled. Lièhuǒ wasn't even sure if she was asking, or stating a fact, she was simply so overwhelmed like never before. It was like she was suddenly hit with all the emotions she had been suppressing for _years_.

The brown haired teen smiled kindly at her, her brown haired eyes seemingly softening while never losing the determined glint on them. She bobbed her head in confirmation making Lièhuǒ let out another strangled sob at the same time she managed a wobbling smile accompanied by suspiciously watery eyes.

Yet, the calm and peaceful atmosphere that had been created between them disappeared when the teen opened her mouth for the first time.

"My name is Nohara Rin. I am the you of this world."

* * *

**Sooooo... How was it? Confusing? It is supposed to be, but do not fret! I will explain all of this in the next chapter and hopefully blow your minds.**

**On another note, I'm so, so sorry this was very short and the wait so very long, but I just wanted to get this chapter done and over with, and I didn't know what else to add. I will try to update more often and make the next chapter extra large just for you guys. I usually make them longer than 2,000 words _(I was so close!)_**** but this time I was so underpressured.**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**＊烈火: Rekka: Raging fire.**

**＊不要な二度目のチャンス: Fuyōna futatabime no chansu. Unwanted second chance.**

**_*_Lièhuǒ: Raging fire ****_― _****烈火. Chinese.**

**And sorry for the mistakes.**

**_Bye bye!_**

**Mia Heartnet.**


	3. STORIES BEING STOLEN

Dear everyone,

For all of you who were waiting for another update of this story, it is my deepest regret to tell you that it is not, and until further notice, I will not be posting any more chapters.

_Why? _

The reason for this note is because it has come to my attention that there are several fake websites that are mirrors of this one, and literally, ALL FANFICS from FFnet are being stolen.

All stories, profiles, absolutely everything has been stolen and copied onto the following websites (just get rid of the spaces):

* thebuystock . org

* talkfictions . com

* fictionavenue . org

* thanfiction . org

* hmofiction . org

They are making profit out of our stories with advertisements. The are taking away what we made and saying it's theirs, and that despicable. This is called spamdexing, please report them. Theft of this magnitude, literally millions of stories, should not go unpunished.

My fellow writers, beta readers, fans, and everyone who owns a FFnet account, please listen to my plea:

**DO NOT TRY TO LOG INTO ANY SITE THAT LOOKS LIKE FFNET BUT IT'S NOT, WE DON'T KNOW IF THEY COULD ALSO STEAL OUR EMAILS AND PASSWORDS! **

...

**HOW TO REPORT **

1- Go here:_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

2- Put in the name of the website (one report each)

3- Write in additional details: This is a spamdexing mirror site to fan fiction . net (no spaces) and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property.

4- Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam"

5- Report more by clicking the link on: Go back to_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

Writers and fanfic readers should report these websites that profit off our hard work. Stop plagiarism and art theft!  
Boost! I looked into this website, and my stories are there. Let's get these bastards. Check your work. I'm very sorry for disappointing you all, but hopefully all of this will be over soon and we can all go back to write and read fanfics without fearing works being stolen.

_**Mia Heartnet.**_


End file.
